


Gun Safety

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, None Sexual, Parental - Freeform, Spanking, Swats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Another fic I wrote for the Christmas spankevent challenge over at LJ Spanking World comm.Summary: Gil is very unhappy with Malcolm during the scene in the hotel room.Notes & Warnings: none consensual swatsSpoiler up to: spoiler for season one episode 10(Oh my goodness and was this scene in the actual episode the cutest ever!)
Relationships: Mentor - Relationship, Son - Relationship, father Figure - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Gun Safety

Prodigal Son

Opening Tag to season one episode 10:Silent Night

“Woah, Bright, put the gun down, Now!”

Bright turned towards the voice of his mentor and lowered the gun that seconds before was pointed at his head.

Amusement in his tone he started to reply,   
‘It’s not..” He began as he looked down the barrel,  
“Oh Wait, it is, oooh sorry,” he apologised quickly and handed the gun off to the tech guy who hurried over to take it from him.

“Do you know how stupid that was?” Gil snapped in exasperation.   
And wasn’t pleased when his concern was ignored and the kid began prattling about the crime scene. Ok he wasn’t really prattling but explaining that there had been a third person present and the crime scene was in fact a double homicide.

Gil turned to his detectives and told Dani and JT to finished up and meet him back at the precinct. Then he turned his attention back to the profiler, jabbing a finger towards him,

“You, with me.” He ordered and headed towards the door of the hotel room and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Bright was following him. At the elevator he jabbed the button to call the lift.

Malcolm fidgeted while they waited, the annoyed vibes coming from his mentor not lost on his. He was relieved when the lift arrived and they stepped in, door closing swiftly after them.

Gil hit the emergency stop button and in a fluid movement his right hand went to the collar of the younger man’s coat and none to gently pushed him towards the back of the elevator. Bright had to brace him arms to stop himself slamming into the wall. After letting go of Bright, he stepped in close to the kid and yanked the hem of his coat out of the way. Bunching it in the middle of his back and holding him firmly in place, with his free hand he administered three solid whacks to Bright’s behind to get his attention.

Malcolm went up on his toes and yelped with each of the forceful slaps that landed on his butt, He tried to shift his hips to avoid the smacks, but Gil’s grip didn’t allow for much movement. And he didn’t want to head butt the elevator wall either. 

“What the hell Gil, ow! Will you stop hitting me!” he obviously didn’t get enough authority in his demand because all he got was more smacks. 

“Ow, come on Gil...you’re hurting me,” Bright whined.

Good, better a sore ass than a bullet in his brain Gil thought as he landed a final hard slap to his captives behind. Then he released the kid and poked a finger in his general direction.

“And don’t you dare ask me what that was for kid,” 

Malcolm turned around and edged away as far as the confined space would allow,

“I said I was sorry, thought it wasn’t loaded,” Malcolm made his excuses and avoiding eye contact.  
“Are you telling me you’ve forgotten all your training, or were you out sick the day they covered gun safety at Quantico?”

Bright worried his lip, “I really thought I’d checked.. “

Gil closed the short distance between them and put a comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder and rubbed gently,  
“What am I gonna do with you kid,”  
“Quit hitting me would be a good start,” Malcolm mumbled.

Gil took a firmer hold on the kids neck, “I spanked your butt, I didn’t hit you. There is a difference.”

Malcolm squirmed in his mentors grip and looked up at him, “that’s so inappropriate,” he pouted.

Gil pushed the lift button and guided Bright out when they reached the foyer,  
“What’s inappropriate is your reckless behaviour kid and unless you want to find out just how hard I can spank, you better start behaving yourself. 

“Ok, ok, I’ll try to do better, I can be good, I’m not a stupid kid, “ 

Well I’m not! he told himself firmly in response to Gil’s skeptical look, conveniently ignoring most of his recent bad choices and decisions he’d made.

“Whatever you say kid, come on I’ll give you a lift back to the office.”   
Ignoring his stinging butt, Bright trudged after Gil, and a Merry Christmas to one and all he thought glumly.


End file.
